Memories
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: Doesn't everything start at world meetings? When Lena, Japan's assistant, delivers a manilla folder to Kiku, how was she supposed to know that she was starting a chain reaction to break every country in the world? Cussing involved. Will take pairings as it continues on. HRE Will be in this. Includes almost all countries. *On hiatus*
1. The Meeting

Lena drove along the road, looking for the correct address, a Manila folder in the passenger seat. Her boss had ordered her to deliver the important papers to a man named Kiku Honda, who was attending a world conference. She assumed that it was a meeting between representatives of each country or something. Her boss and the boss of England were discussing affairs, so her boss had set up a temporary office at their hotel. She scanned the numbers on the buildings; England was so much more complicated than back home. She finally matched up the number on the building with the one on the paper, at least she hoped so. She quickly parked her car, and got out, leaving the door open and the folder in the seat. She walked the short distance to the door and sighed in relief when she saw it read the correct address. She turned around, only to see a rather suspicious man wearing a black trench coat walking quickly away from her car, a stack of white envelopes clutched between black gloves. A letter fluttered to the ground, but the figure didn't turn around or try to pick it back up.

"Hey! Sir you dropped a letter!" she yelled, picking up the white envelope and running after the man, but somehow the man got away from her, he practically dissipated as he ran around a corner.

"How strange, I guess I'll just leave it at the meeting hall and hope he comes back," she murmured, and walked back to her car. Grabbing the manila folder, she turned back to the building. It was obviously a church at one point, considering it took up most of the block and it had a large, ornate door and gorgeous stained glass windows. She shuddered slightly due to the chill wind, and then hurried to get inside.

The inside was as grand as the outside, the person who built this was a wonderful architect, she thought, gawking at the high ceilings and the stone floors. There wasn't anyone in this room, which she assumed was the grand hall and the main entrance, but she did see a small hallway. In front of the hallway was a sign saying "Meeting hall, that way," In several different languages. She silently thanked who ever put it there; it would be so embarrassing to wander around until she found them.

She realized that she was still holding the envelope the man had dropped. There was a name in faded black ink, the print difficult to read.

"Wonder who 'Wang Yao' is, and what this letter is for," She said, the envelope just begging her to open it. She did her best to shake away her curiosity before continuing down the hallway. After a lot of walking and cautious door checks, she hoped she finally found the room. Considering that the sign outside of the large double doors proclaimed "WORLD MEETING HERE" and that there was some coats and other articles lying outside on the floor. She decided to set the envelope with Yao's name down, although she didn't exactly know why. She was preparing to open the door when a shout from inside stopped her.

"YOU BLOODY FROG!"

"BACK OFF YOU CRAZED MONGREL!"

Their accents were quite pronounced and it was hard to decipher what they were saying, but that wasn't the only thing to be confused about, soon afterwards a loud crash and more yells came from inside.

"Ve~ Prussia is scaring me!"

"Bruder back off!"

"Kesese, can't make me!"

"Denny stop it!"

"Aw but you're too cute Icey!

"Oh Lord not again…"

"Maybe we can all hide in a corner –aru,"

"Ok I guess,"

Lena smiled slightly as she heard all of these conversations, but there was a lot of trouble in dissecting the accents. The first was Italian, and then the next two were German. She couldn't tell what the other two were, some sort of Nordic. However, the last three were Japanese and Chinese respectively. She decided she shouldn't hold up her boss more than she already had, she decided to walk into that moment.

Her mouth almost fell open, but her Japanese descent kept her from showing too much emotion. The room in front of her was in complete chaos.

On the large table that took up a majority of the room, which no one was sitting at, two blondes were attempting to strangle each other. One looked rather French, with wavy hair and arrogant smirk. The other seemed British to her, although she couldn't pinpoint why she thought so. They turned slightly as she walked in, and froze.

To her right was a group of five Asian descendant people. And to her left was a group of more German looking people. A blonde man with slicked back hair and a formal suit quickly moved his arm and she could've swore that there was a gun clutched in his hand, but he moved to quickly to be sure. An albino man in front of him was in the middle of messing with a younger Italians hair as he froze mid laugh, red eyes watching her movements.

She tried to look professional under the stares of all of these men, there were some women but they just smiled politely at her. She located the Japanese man, he was standing with the group of Asians, his gaze dissecting everything he saw and seemed to be more reserved than the others.

"Kiku?" She asked, walking towards him. He seemed to snap out of his trance and turned toward her, polite smile in place.

"Ah, Lena-Chan, my boss informed me that you were coming over," He grabbed the manila folder and smiled a bit more genuinely. She bowed politely and began making her way out of the room. Before she could make it to the doorway however, the men (and women) in the room unfroze and began walking toward her. They seemed quite curious, like they hadn't seen a human being before.

"Ve~ she is pretty, right Doitsu!?" An enthusiastic Italian voice yelled from behind her, she turned slightly and saw the Italian, that used to be trapped in the Albino man's arms, now petting her black hair. Lena blushes slightly, but her thoughts return to what the Italian boy said.

Doitsu...Germany...I guess they address each other by what country they represent. She thinks as she saw the German man walk up behind the

Italian and drag him away from her by his collar. She began to back out of the room, only to run into the French man behind her.

"Sumimasen..." She mumbles, blushing. Dammit, of course, let's all look at the random girl that walked into our midst.

"Ohonhonhon, Mon Cher you really must watch where you are going," He says, evil, perverted grin on his face the whole time. Lena steps back, not putting on her calm facade , but letting the slightest bit of anger show in her dark eyes.

"Suminasen, sumimansen," Lena says curtly, yes she knows English, but she won't stoop to their level.

"Francois-san, please let Lena pass," Kiku says calmly from behind me. The French grumbles some words in his native language, then whines,

"But she is pretty, no?"

_Oh God pervert alert._

Kiku sighs, but before he can reply, a British voice joins in.

"Bloody frog, you need to stop hitting on every Lady you see!" Lena looks to her other shoulder and see's the short British man crossing his arms and scowling at Francois. This earns a (terrible) pout-face from the Frenchman. he begins to stalk towards the British, however a figure came between the two of them, tan skin and light auburn brown the first noticeable feature.

"Amigo's! We shouldn't fight in the presence of a _dama_, Show some consideration!" The Spanish man scolds, yet with a large grin on his face.

"Kesese, Antonio is right," the albino man cuts in, German accent apparent, slinging an arm around Francois's shoulder. Seeing this, Antonio laughs and copies the movement, forming a trio. Lena instantly distrusts them, they seemed like the group to do crazy things for no reason.

"Yo! Why are we even, like, at this meeting anyway?" An American voice sudden breaks through the laughter. A few sighs and chuckles were heard, and Lena realized she was just standing there even though the door was right there.

Kiku was watching her as she began creeping backwards, and when her gaze fell on him he gave her a polite nod, which was returned.  
Lena got outside and shut it, leaning back slightly to feel the rough wood under her palms.

What had just happened?

* * *

/Authors Note/

Ok guy's, here's my new Hetalia story!

So yes this is only the first chapter, and therefore is only an introduction. There are a lot of important points in here, if you keep up with this fanfiction, you'll find out.

I'm accepting pairings! I do that with a lot of my stories, but I like seeing what different things fellow otaku's like :3

Lena isn't going to be a big character (unless if you want her to be...) But I wrote the intro using her so...

I've written a HetaOni story as well fellow Hetalians! It is an alternate ending, so check that out if you want :3

Ok and YOU ARE A HETALIAN IF YOU ARE READING THIS (obviously) BUT YOU NEED TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM, IT IS OF **UTMOST IMPORTANCE**, AS IN

**_OUR FANDOM MAY NOT SURVIVE IF YOU GUYS DON'T GO LOOK AND RE-POST (et cetera)_**

Yeah ok, um you should go look though.

Review, suggest pairings (Holy Roman Empire will be in here By The Way) And I will do my best to fit them in :D

Translations:

Sumimasen- Excuse me (Japanese)

Dama-Lady (Spanish)

Mon Cher- My Dear (French)

(Oh and tell me if I'm using the terms incorrectly!)

_Disclaimer~ Don't own Hetalia or anything in this story besides the OC's and the Plot_

Denmark: And Norway will give you a hug if you give Roses pairings!

Norway: I never agreed to this! make Iceland do it!

Iceland: No Way! Finland's the most friendly of us he should do it!

Sweden: M'wife w'nt b' doin' an'thin'

Finland: But Sweden...I want to give people hugs...

Sweden: No

Denmark: So back to Nor!

Norway: Damnit Denmark!


	2. The Mannila Folder

**Authors Note/  
Sorry for not updating as quickly as I hoped, I had a really bad headache for the past three days. But here's chapter two!  
****  
I'm also putting the country/human names because I know it can get confusing******

Taiwan (Mei)-(there are actually different names for her, and it is never specified, but I chose Mei)

South Korea (Im Yong Soo) -which I shorten to Yong Soo)

Japan (Kiku)

North Italy (Feliciano)

Germany (Ludwig)

Prussia (Gilbert)

China (Wang Yao, but I call him Yao)

France (Francois-THIS is the French spelling of the name by the way)

England (Arthur)

America (Alfred)

Spain (Antonio)

/If you are confused about any others please tell me and I'll add it next time or message you~/

Kiku sighs in relief as Lena escaped, knowing how the western countries ended up, if she had stayed much longer it wouldn't have been enjoyable for anyone. Said western countries were now paying no attention to anyone besides whoever they were arguing with. Once again the Asian countries retreated into their corner, trying to ignore everyone. However, before he could get away, Feliciano noticed Kiku and skips over to him.

"I really like you assistant Nihon~ She has really pretty hair," He says happily, dumb smile on his face. Ludwig was close behind as the Italian began to skip circles around the Japanese nation.

"Arigato Italy-kun, She recently began helping out my boss, but she is quite nice," The flustered man responds, trying to keep up with the Italian.

Ludwig eventually grabs hold of the skipping Italian, successfully stopping him. He was looking annoyed, and an even more annoyed expression came over his face as Gilbert walks over and slings an arm around his shoulder.

"Kesese, She was quite nice lookin' wasn't she eh West?" He cackles, grin coming over his face. Ludwig 'tch's' and pushes away the opposing arm. This gains a laugh out of the Prussian as he walks away to join Antonio and Francois, who were discussing something in the corner.

Italy immediately latches onto Ludwig's arm after Gilbert leaves, giggling something about pasta. Im Yong Soo perks up at the mention of food, his eyes glimmering with energy once again.

"Oooh! Sensai! Let's ditch this lame Meeting and go get something to eat~!" He yells enthusiastically, beginning to babble. Yao sighs and tries to calm him down, Mei and Kiku back off to leave him to that. Mei giggles slightly as Yong Soo begins running around yelling something about American cheeseburgers while Yao begins chasing after him, also yelling at him to stop.

"So, Lena-san was bringing you papers, weren't all personal instructed not to interrupt meetings?" She asked quizzically, brushing a lock of hair behind her ears.

Kiku frowned slightly, but still kept a calm face.

"Well, my boss texted me ahead of time and told me I needed to be delivered these papers immediately, so I'm assuming he sent Lena over," He says, beginning to look thoughtful. Kiku opens up the folder and begins shuffling through the various papers. A guarded expression comes over his face as he neared the back of the stack.

"These are all normal papers, I don't understand why they needed to be delivered so urgently..." He trails off as he got to the back of the stack, slapping shut the folder. He pulls out his phone and begins flipping some messages. Taiwan watches him closely as he goes through all of these steps, beginning to see through his calm facade. Kiku's facade fades even more as he got to the message he wanted, scanning over it multiple times, and looking worried.

"Um, I really need to speak to my boss...Ingurando( England in Jap)!" Kiku says at a pretty normal tone of voice, but it quickly caught the attention of the British nation, who Looks over at Kiku. Arthur pushes away Fracios, who was still trying to try and strangle him.

"Yes Kiku?"

"I have no need to stay any longer and I need to discuss boss, I wish to be excused," He says formally, bowing slightly.

Arthur looks slightly concerned, but becomes annoyed again as Yong Soo crashes into him.

"This meeting hasn't been very productive has it," He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, Guys! This Is pointless! Meeting dismissed!" Arthur yells over the loud yells of various nations arguing with each other.

The nations fall quiet, but then quickly begin gathering their things and exiting the meeting room in groups. The Nordics, plus some of the western European states, began leaving. hey were followed by the more Eastern countries, eventually Ludwig, Feliciano, and the Asian countries were the only ones there.

"Ve~ Nihon! Want to go to Doitsu's house with me? We'll be eating pasta!" he asks, Waving his arms around happily. Kiku just puts on a fake smile.

"I'm sorry Italy-san, but I have some urgent matters to discuss with my boss, perhaps later," He says, then begins walking away from them.

"Ok Nihon! I'll save some for you!" Feliciano yells obliviously. Ludwig, however, notices his behavior, the Japanese man was acting quite flustered, and was doing a fairly poor job at hiding it. But before Ludwig could dwell on it, Feliciano begins to drag him towards his home.

Taiwan watches Kiku's retreating back, it was pretty worrying, usually he let no emotion show. He seemed so uncharacteristic, almost upset when he shuffled through papers. And he seemed almost angry at his boss when he read through the messages in his phone.

She bites her lips in worry, and looks over to see Yao staring intently at Kiku's tense back. Before either of them could react though, Yong Soo glomps them both simultaneously, and they are forced to the ground.

"Ne Ne! Food right!" He asks, grinning as two glares were directed at him. Mei picks herself up and brushes the dirt off of her skirt, and Yao was doing the same to his pants. SHe gave one last look at Kiku, then turns back to her family.

It couldn't be that bad.

Right?

**/Authors Note/**

Alright another one~

But I'm writing another Hetalia story, I should be able to update it by tommarow

Can anyone give me suggestions for what the countries favorite alcohols are? (Besides Russia of course)

Please Review, Reviews are inspiration ya know ;)

Disclaimer~ Don't own Hetalia or anything else in this story besides the plot


	3. His Uniform

**\Authors Note\**

**Hey guys :D**

**SO I FINALLY GOT A BETA! XD**

**If I upload slower that's why :)  
**

**So...um I don't know what Japan's Bosses name is... so it's probably repetitive at that point and I apologize.**

**But well...yeah I'll stop talking now...**

**\**

**/**

Kiku can feel the stares, but to be frank, he doesn't care at the moment. If it was any other time he would be blushing, but now he was too numb, he couldn't tell the difference. He could almost feel the white envelope inside the folder burning through the paper, scorching his fingers.

The second he got out of the meeting building, and onto the sidewalk, he hailed a cab. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, that would've been even worse. Although his driver was not the nicest, a homely man named Doug, he disregarded that and jumped into the back seat.

"Sir, take me to 35th East, quickly if you would," 'The Japanese man said tightly. It took Doug a few seconds to understand through Kiku's thick accent, but then he nodded and held his hand out. Kiku quickly deposited the proper amount of cash required, and at that, Doug stepped on it. Kiku laid the folder on his lap, staring tensely out the window to watch the buildings blur by.

The colors in Britain were quite monotonous, greys and browns blending together. As if reacting to his mood, raindrops begin to splatter against the window.

Kiku stares sadly through the glass, memories trying to resurface. It took every ounce of his being to keep his cool, even as Doug skidded to a stop in front of the building, causing Kiku's head to slam against the back of the seat. In response to this Kiku grunts and leans back quickly, jerking open the car door and jumping out onto the sidewalk, waving the yellow cab away.

All too quickly his shoulders were soaked with rain, hair beginning to become plastered to his forehead. Kiku looks up the tall expanse at of the building and glares at the sky, hand clenching once more.

The Japanese man growls something under his breath and begins walking into the building.

A secretary begins to greet him, but simply scowls instead, watching as the short man stalks past her, passing up the elevator to head for the stairs. Climbing up to the fourth floor, Kiku calls his boss.

"Kiku? What is it?" His boss asks.

"What room?" Is Kiku's response.

"274, but-"

Kiku ends the call quickly and walks down the hallway. He found the door and knocks on it, it took only a few seconds before his boss came too the door, opening it with a confused expression.

"Kiku? What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" He asks, tilting his head slightly. Kiku says nothing, but he does walk through the door, and slam it shut behind him. Now his boss is confused, the silent nation-representative usually doesn't show such anger. Deciding to lay low, Kiku's boss returns to the desk, glancing up at Kiku.

The nation puts on a blank expression as he slams the folder onto the wooden desk, causing his Boss to jump slightly.

"Why, did you feel the need to send this to me, in the middle of the meeting," He snaps, speaking in his native tongue.

His boss stares in shock, because Kiku was disregarding English at the moment, and...

"What are you talking about Kiku? I never sent those to you, I merely said Lena will drop them at your hotel room," he responds, speaking stiffly in Japanese.  
**  
**An expression akin to fear passed over Kiku's face as he flipped the folder open.

"So...why did Lena bring this to the meeting?!" He asks, sounding panicked. Now his boss was really worried, if this was true...

"I ...Kiku I never told her to!" His boss protests, flipping through the folder. The papers were unimportant, and technically only had to be looked over, but why was Kiku making such a big deal out it.

After flipping through the folder, he was about to slap it closed and put it along with the many other papers on his desk, however; he stopped when a torn white envelope fell out.

_SHIMATA_  
**  
**Kiku lunges forward, but before he could snatch it away his boss tips the envelope and looks at the black bloodstained piece of fabric in his palm. A look of confusion was now settled on Bosses face, but it slowly morphed into realization.

"Isn't this...part of your uniform?" He asks, continuing to speak in Japanese. Kiku backs off, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Yeah," he mutters quietly, closing his eyes.

"But...how did a piece of uniform get into this folder, there's just..." his boss begins but can't complete his sentence.

"I don't know but-" Kiku begins to snap, but stops, sighing and pinching the end of his nose.

"Listen, I've got to check something, I'll be back," Kiku mutters, spinning swiftly and walking gout.

"KIKU WAIT-!" but the door gets slammed on his face, and running footsteps indicated the Japanese mans quick retreat from the room.

This couldn't be good.

Kiku tried to keep the anger reigned in, although to be honest he wasn't sure why he was so angry. Shouldn't he be depressed? The bloodstained fabric kept resurfacing in his mind, he couldn't get it to go away. The fabric didn't come alone of course, it came with memories, things he really didn't want to remember in all actuality. Shaking his head, the nation continued running, down the stairwell, past the secretary, and into the pouring rain.

The cold droplets of water shocked him out of the depths of his mind, and he paused to look up at the dark gray sky. He hopelessly stared upward, not wanting to...but he had to.

Kiku begins running again, toward a large park that was a few blocks away. Mostly deserted, he finds a nice hollow of trees. With a small glance at the muddy ground, he takes off his shoes, as well as his socks. He simply left them beside the tree, he would come back.

As he took a deep breath, shuddering slightly, he concentrated. A Nation Path opened in front of him, the dark doorway, seeming made out out of black space. Kiku took another deep breath, energy beginning to fade as he began running into the darkness. Relying only on the feel of his bare feet against the smooth space, he found his way to his home. With the final amount of energy, he re-opened the door and jumped into is lawn.

The feel of grass greeted him as he rolled over, staring up at his home. He closed the Path, then shakingly stood up. He would be able to regain his energy soon, but first he needs to check something.

He walks along the dirt path, away from his house. He comes upon the small metal gate, looking closely at it.

It had been opened recently, that was obvious from the way the paint was chipped off. Smaller details caught his attention, the dirt along the path wasn't brushed properly, and large, although faint footsteps led to the low porch. Kiku hissed in anger as he saw the door had been misplaced as well. Yes, he could be a little OCD at times, but small details are a big deal in times like this.

His footsteps echoed in the quiet, almost sounding lonely as he walked past the first room. Kiku realized he was still soaking wet from England's rainiy weather, enough so that drops of water were falling to the ground. Frowning, he began walking to his room. He took of the Tux jacket, as well as the t-shirt he had underneath it. Changing into a dry shirt, then into dry jeans.

Now in drier clothes, and not as many sounds impeding his hearing, he closed his eyes and listened.

The windows let in enough air that he could be heard as it moved over the floorboards. His brow furrowed as he heard the wind...almost stutter over a certain part of the floor.

It was true...

Moving quickly, he walked out of his room, over two floorboards, up eight. At this one, he leaned over, looking closely at the pale wood. As he had heard, the board hadn't been replaced correctly. With a worried breath, he pried up the board. As it was pulled away, the two on the other side of it was as well, then the three below of it. The nine floorboards came up to reveal a dark crawlspace.  
**  
**Kiku swung the lower half of his legs down, then dropped, landing in a crouched position. A spark of pain in his ankles mad him flinch as he made contact with hard packed dirt ground. It took a few minute's of mumbled curses and looking around blindly before he could stand normally, and begin to make out faint shadows. He looks up to the hole above his head, seeing the light filtering from three feet above him.

After walking a few steps, he put his hand to the concrete wall, the cold material sending shivers down his spine. Rubbing his hand along the wall, searched for the light switch. Finding it, he flipped it up, and dim lights began flickering on.

The light illuminated the 16 by 18 ft crawlspace. He walks straight through the middle, glass cases on either side of him catching his gaze ever so often. Not very sentimental, Kiku didn't even know why he kept these things, but the felling made him. A rusty katana in one case to his left, the short two foot long blade looking sadly at him. He stopped and smiled sadly at his old friend. It was his first sword, Yao had crafted it for him when he was young, teaching him self defense.

Shaking away the memories, he walked past it, trying not to look at the first crudely built gun, ignoring the battle plans in that case, the treaty in that one. The memories were rushing at him and he quickly pushed them away, not wanting to deal with pain and guilt at the moment, and yet what had happened earlier that day made it inevitable.

As he neared the end of the room, he brought his gaze upward, brown eyes beginning to morph into a deep red. The black, bloodstained uniform in front of him was displayed, making it look proud, but it disgusts the Japanese nation. He slowly approaches it, trying not to dwell on the various bloodstains, whether or not they were of his own injuries, or from injuries inflicted on others. Beside the uniform a katana in a gleaming black sheath.

With careful movements, like it was going to come alive and kill him, Kiku opens the glass case, wrinkling his nose slightly at the musty smell of the fabric, but he knew if he didn't look over it he would feel even worse. With slightly shaking hands, he reaches forward and grabs the left arm sleeve.

Although the uniform was ripped in many places, age and hardships of war weathering it, it was hard to miss the cleanly cut slice of fabric that ran from where his wrist to where his mid-arm would be. It had obviously been cut off, and quite recently. Kiku covers his mouth with his hand, feeling sickened that someone had come into his home, and then a piece out of something so...important to him. A shuddered sob somehow made it's way past his lips, and he would've broke down right then and there, if it hadn't had been for the sound of running footsteps into his home.

"KIKU!"

**\**

**/**

**Yup I'm ending it here XP**

**Can anyone guess who was yelling at the end?  
**

**Whoever does will win a COOKIE XD (or one of Arthur's Scones, your pick)**

**Ok, I bet you guys are wondering what a Nation Path is, well I first found a reference to it in Shattered by Crystal Kira, and from what I can gather it's basically these portals that Nations can open in different countries that take them to a totally different country (ex. Japan went from England to his home,) apparently they take a few minutes, but a lot of energy. If you can't get through the path before your energy runs out you're stuck there until another country comes along to find I didn't know what the path was like so I kind of guesstimated XP**

**Once again, sorry for repetitive-ness, or anything else (aka spelling XP )**


	4. The letters

**\Authors Note\  
I'm so sorry for not updating! School is a bitch, cosplay is a bitch, everything is a bitch at the end of the school year XO (But now school is over so I'm finding time to type this up!)**

**But I'm typing a much as I can!**

**Here's chapter 4, hope you guys enjoy! I'm making it extra long so that it (sort of) makes up for my absence :P**

* * *

"Kiku!"

The Japanese man jumps at the voice, jerking back from the uniform, almost stumbling backwards in horror. However he makes up for it by quickly shutting the case and climbing back out of the crawlspace. Running footsteps could be heard and that made him move all the faster. He pulls the floorboards back just as Yao skids into the room.

"Kiku!" He gasps, slightly out of breath. It was obvious he was exerted from using a nation path, then running the rest of the way to Kiku. The Japanese man calms himself and puts a stoic expression on yet again.

"Yes Yao-san? What is the matter?" Kiku asks, cool as possible.

Yao shuffles his feet a bit, looking around, not looking at Kiku directly.

"Um, did you happen to go to my home at any time, or perhaps...see someone?' he asks nervously, now looking at the ground.

_Oh no..._

Kiku lets a bit of emotion slip, worry and fear being the dominant ones. His fingers twitch unconsciously, moving towards his pocket.

"Kiku? Have you?" Yao asks, worry apparent on his face now.

"Yao...No, but, what was in your envelope?" Kiku asks carefully, slowly. He watches Yao's eyes widen, and the Chinese man seemed to jerk back slightly.

"How do you...?" Yao trails off as Kiku holds the black piece of fabric in front of him. Kiku is keeping his gaze on the wall opposite to him, but he can tell that Yao is staring at him.

"When did you get this?" Yao asks, voice dripping with horror. Kiku shifts his gaze to see Yao now fumbling with his own white envelope. The Chinese man hands the package to Kiku, who confusedly opens it.

"I got mine in the folder...but when did you get yours?" He asks quietly, cradling the bloodstained scrap of fabric in his palm. Yao's uniform.

"It was outside the meeting room, I was hoping you had seen who left it," Yao says desperately.

Kiku shakes his head in response, returning the scrap of fabric, and looking down at his own.

"I just checked my uniform, it was cleanly cut from the sleeve, there's no way this could be fake," He mutters, fist tightening around the cursed black fabric.

"What if...the other countries are getting some too?!" Yao gasps, realization on his face. Kiku paled at this statement, quickly pulling out his cell phone.

"Um, we should really ask them about this," He mumbles, trying to find the contacts he wanted.

"That'll take to long aru! We need to just get everyone together," Yao protests, grabbing Kiku's wrist. Kiku growls in response to this, but slips the phone into his pocket.

_"Nation Path?"_ He asks, not feeling like speaking in English at the moment.

"_Yes, it will be faster," _Yao responds, twisting around and beginning to run. Kiku follows the Chinese man, not bothering to think about his shoes, or informal clothes, at the moment. The two of ten had just enough energy to open a nation path, which they used to arrive in the rainy park in London once again. A small beeping noise distracts KIku from the rain for a second though, as he pulls out his phone.

**Kiku I saved you some food! We're at Doitsu's house**!

A text from Feliciano...

"Yao, I have to go get Doitsu, and Italia, I'll be back as soon as I can," He says, snapping the phone keyboard back and prepping to start running again. Yao simply nods in response.

"Alright, I'll gather the others and hope hat they haven't found theirs yet..." He trails off, then turns around without a word and takes off running again.

Kiku takes off sprinting in the opposite direction. He doesn't have enough energy to actually form a nation path, but he was able to warp space and get there much faster than normal.

With a gasp he releases the space, skidding to a stop i front of Ludwig's rather large mansion. For a few minutes all Kiku can do is stand there and try to breath, the air seeming to rip through his lungs. When he finally regained his breath, he ran into the house, not even knocking.

"Ludwig-san! Feliciano-san!" He yells, darting through the first floor.

"Kitchen!" Two voices yell back, one gruff while the other was more-happy sounding.

With a small sigh Kiku regains his composure and walks into the kitchen that very rarely got used. Ludwig was predictably sipping a beer while leaning against the counter. Feliciano is happily stirring the pasta into the sauce, seemingly re-heating it. Although it smelled, and looked delicious, Kiku ignored the happily cooking Italian and confronted the German.

"Ludwig-san, did you happen to receive any sort of white envelope at any time during the day?" He asks hoping to keep his voice steady. But the German is not one to miss small details. Nonetheless, h e simply nods, setting down the beer on the counter and pulling two folded envelopes out of his jeans' pocket. WHen shown to Kiku, the Japanese man snatched them out of Ludwig's hand, leaving the German blinking in shock at his now empty fingers.

"...Feli's too huh..." Kiku mumbles, scrutinizing the envelopes. Before either nations could ask Kiku what was going on, said man pulled out his phone which was buzzing angrily.

_"Kiku! I was able to get almost everyone, there is a few however that I couldn't catch, but EVERYONE has the envelope,"_ Yao exclaims, his voice slightly muffled. Kiku frowns when he hears angry yells of many nations in the background.

_"So am I correct to assume you confiscated them and the nations are quite pissed off at the moment?"_ Kiku says with a slight chuckle.

A soft groan is heard from the other end of the phone, then a muffled yelp.  
_  
"Yeah,so if you would hurry up that would be just peachy," Y_ao growls, a dull thud is heard now,and Kiku pales as he recognizes the sound of a metal Wok against skull.

"_Alright, we can be there in a few moments, Germany and Italy can open a Nation Path," _At that note Kiku hangs up, turning to the two very confused nations staring at him.

"I apologize in advance Italy-San, Germany-San, but we must return to England immediately, please open a Nation Path," Kiku says quickly, cutting off the confused replies. AN audible op is heard as Feliciano snaps his mouth shut, but Ludwig just frowns even more, and nods slowly.

"Outside," He growls, pointing. Feliciano swiftly follows orders, walking outside, leaving Kiku and Ludwig alone for a few moments.

"Ludwig-san, this is important and I would rather you not try to get information out of me, you will find out when we get back in England," Kiku says lowly, eyes averted to the floor.

"We need to get moving now Ludwig, please..."

Ludwig gives in,responding with a tight nod. Kiku leads him outside, to where Feliciano was already beginning to summon a path. Ludwig swiftly joined him, while Kiku stood by and watched. When there was enough of a path, he ran in first, leading the way. It literally took thirty seconds to get from Germany to England. Luckily, they were deposited directly inside the meeting room, shocking many of the nations out of their angry states.

Yao yelps and runs over to Kiku the moment the Nations back off, cowering behind the shorter man slightly. Feliciano is quick to cower behind Ludwig when the various nations begin to go after them. Kiku twists around, yanking on Yao's wrist to pull him to the corner. While they escaped, Ludwig calmed them down enough for them to begin sitting down at the table. The loud shouts began to quiet down as they began listening to the two Asians conversation (Although many couldn't understand it).

_"SO I got all of the envelopes, the only one's not here are Gilbert, Vash and Lilli, and others that I don't feel like mentioning," _Yao says quietly.

"_Gilbert wasn't at Ludwig's, so I have no idea where he could be, as for the other two...I don't know," _Kiku replies, glancing around, seeing about seven heads missing in all...wait never mind there was Matthew.

"_So how do you propose we do this, they're all going to freak out!" _Yao says, his voice beginning to rise in volume till it was normal.  
_  
"Well, we could just..."_

/3rd Person Alfred F. Jones/

Alfred watched in rapt attention as the two Asian nations began to argue, mouthing the words and slowly translating them. A crease formed in his brow as realization formed on his face. The other Asian nations in the rooms were staring in shock at their two brothers, naturally being able to understand the whole thing.

When Kiku and Yao began full out yelling at each other, yes the two of them were on the brink of screaming, Alfred looked about ready to interrupt, but a tap on his arm distracted him. When he turned, he saw Arthur slightly shaking his head at him with wide eyes, apparently he could understand enough of the two languages that he could pick out important facts.

It took almost a full five minutes to blow over, and by the time it did, all the nations were thoroughly curios, even Greece looked attentive.

When they stopped, it was Kiku who turned to them, his accent so thick it was difficult to understand him at all.

"Minna, we have a Mondai."

* * *

**\Authors Note\**

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you guys thought :D any and all feedback is appreciated!**

**Once again I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING :'( But it's summer for me now! I should be better in typing and writing and posting (although I do have a LIFE...PSH WHO AM i KIDDING XD ) I'll do my best alright :D**

**um MONDAI means PROBLEM in Japanese (wow that's a really cheesy ending XP)**

**Oh, and seriously, If I don't update within a week, you guys need to start bugging me or something, because I seriously won't update unless you remind me or some shit :P BLAUGH**

**SO yeah! that's my spiel :D How was your Guy's year? or do you still have school?**

**Um DON"T OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING GIN THE STORY BESIDES THE POT AND THE OC"S**


	5. Broken

**/Authors note/**

Thanks you Aprincessb1215** for that kick in the ass! Because I've been neglecting all my other stories for my Homestuck story, which is why I haven't done anything. So now I'm going to update my other stories! ((I out up a troll chapter and put no explanation, ah, it was so amusing.)) ((and that was such an evil statement))** **And if you're a Homestuck that reads this, you now understand everything. /:]**

Ok, but now I'm working on this! So yeah! Sorry for not updating at all!

If I mess something up, tell me because I've been focusing so much on Homestuck. Gollush, sorry!

I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll see you at the bottom of the page :D

* * *

**"**Is it really that bad?"

Kiku turns toward Hong Kong, nodding stiffly. The other Asians paled and settled back in the seats. Taiwan began chewing on her thumb in worry, a concentrated expression on her face.

The other nations were murmuring amongst themselves, but for once, Alfred was silent. He was staring blankly into space, mouthing a few words before silencing once again. His brow continued to be furrowed, and some of the other nations were starting to get worried.

"Fūtō?"

Kiku turns to Alfred, barely shocked that he had addressed him in his native language. China also glances toward the American, knowing that he was trying to be persuading. Kiku sighs and turns all the way toward him.

"Anata ga hontōni shiritaidesu ka?"

Alfred seemed put off by the way Kiku asked, but nonetheless nodded.

"How about you stop messing around and give us the envelopes da?" Ivan says, but without any menace, he seems almost concerned. He didn't know that that was basically the thing that Alfred had asked a moment before.

"Please sit down and we will give them back-aru!" Yao shouts, angrily stomping his foot. The other nations quieted and retereated to their "assigned" seats. They silently stared down the two Asians until Kiku gave in and began passing out the envelopes.

He started with the G8, somberly placing them on the table. Then he continued, expanding outward until all of the nations had received the letters.

Ivan promptly ripped his open hid envelope, glaring at it. The moment he actually had it open though, his eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. He couldn't seem to form words as his fist tightened around the white paper. His eyes were bright violet, but for once his aura was overshadowing them. Curious glances were sent his way, but that made them all the more anxious to see what was inside.

Arthur took out a pocket knife to open his, properly cutting through the paper. Once he started to pull out the object inside however, he dropped the whole thing like it was on fire. one hand went to his mouth while the other tightened around the metal blade. Emerald eyes were full of pain and shock, and they were clear with un-spilled tears.

Alfred mumbles something and rips open his envelope as well, but he didn't react much better. His head thunked down onto the table, causing his glasses to fly off, but he simply wrapped his arms around his head, as if protecting himself from a beating. He remained silent, simply lying there.

Francois now seemed fearful to open his envelope, and beside him Matthew was also strangely fearful. But almost simultaneously, the two of them ripped open the cursed white holders. Matthew stared in shock, whimpering "Maple" and hugging Kumajirou closer to his chest. He let the envelope lay there in front of him, burning a hole in his soul.

Francois let out a low spew of French curses, holding on tightly to the paper. His eyes became shadowed as he harshly pressed his knuckles into the table.

Ludwig and Feliciano hesitantly ripped theirs open, after watching everyone else react to their own mail. Feliciano immediately started tearing up, eyes staring widely at the two pieces of fabric tucked away. The tears began plopping onto the table as his grip tightened around the white paper. Ludwig sat shocked for a few seconds before angrily slamming his fist down onto the table. His knuckles formed a slight dent in the wood, along with a bit of splintering.

Silence overcame the room as each of the countries opened the dreadful white pieces of paper, each having to deal with their own inner turmoil. Many seemed split between anger and sadness, some better at restraining it than others.

For ten minutes all they could do was sit there, wither crying, or staring. For the ones taking out their anger, they were pacing ((Mathis, Lukas, Elizaveta, Antonio)) or some were anxiously assaulting the table with tapping fingers, and knuckles.

Finally, after it had sort of settled, Arthur spoke up.

"So...how did you two know about this?" He rasped, his voice cracking slightly from fighting back emotions.

Kiku began speaking, but he was talking in his native tongue, much like how the other nations were doing. After realizing then not many could understand him, he had to clear his throat and revert back to English.

"I found mine in the manilla folder that my boss had sent to me, however Lena had nothing to do with it," He said sharply. His accent made it more difficult to understand that he was saying, along with the fact that he kept switching between Japanese and English, the words melding together strangely.

"And I found mine sitting on a chair outside the door-aru, " Yao cuts in, holding it up for proof.

"I even went home to check, someone actually broke into my house to do this minna, the proof is obvious," Kiku says sadly, crossing his arms for closure.

"What are we supposed to do though? There are no leads, we have no idea who's doing this," Alfred mumbles, his voice muffled against the table.

"Well..." Kiku says slowly, trailing off when everyone looked at him.

"You see, when I checked my home, I could see obvious displacements, this culprit is sloppy, but only if you take care to notice it-" The Japanese nation was cut off when the door was slammed open.

Gilbert stormed into the room, yelling angrily in German. Ludwig immediately jumped up and ran over to the Prussian nation, pinning his arms to his sides and yelling back at him. The Prussian struggled out of his grasp and shoved something in the younger Germans face. Taken aback, Ludwig, stumbles back ak half step before leaning forward to examine the object. He pales when he realizes it's Gilbert's old cross, the one he used to wear when he was a legitimate nation. ((A/N DUDES I KNOW PRUSSIA IS REAL, I KNOW HE IS, BUT I JUST HAD TO USE THIS, I'M SORRY! ;_; ))

The various Germanic nations paled, not only had they gotten to alive nations, but they had gotten to ones that in all technicality, didn't exist. This point was proven even further by a sniffling Feli, who was clutching a piece of black fabric, cut off from a cape long ago used by a small blonde-haired and blue eyed nation.

"So...what do we do now?"

They were all broken at the moment, and there was no one else there to pick up the pieces, no one who could save them. Because they were nations, and there was no one who could understand their pain.

After another long period of silence, Denmark ((surprisingly)) spoke up.

"Well...we can't sit around like this can we?! We need to find out who did this and make 'em pay!" He yells, breaking the silence. For a few minutes, all that answered was crickets, and stares, then Lukas stood up with a sigh.

"Agreed -for once- we can't just wait for answers, we need to go looking for them ourselves," He says, twirling a pack of cards around his fingers with a small ((almost imperceptible))smile.

Broken yet not, the others stood in favor, silently agreeing.

"Guess we should get started then!"

* * *

**/Authors Note/**

Yes this is a short chapter, and it is because this is the point at which I stopped writing it down on paper, so to be honest, I have no idea how this is going to work out. It could be good, or bad, but we shall see.

It was America talking at the end By the way!

Ok, it's a Headcanon of mine that Taiwan chews on her thumb when nervous or thinking,(( kind of like what L does ((from Death Note))))

Again, sorry if the translations are not correct, I'm using Google Translate ((which I know is a really bad idea, but I have no other sources))

Fūtō /Envelopes ((Japanese))

Anata ga hontōni shiritaidesu ka/ Do you really want to know? ((Japanese))

Um, I hope this will tide you guys over while I work on other things, I'm so behind -_-"

In the time that I've been away I have almost finished my China cosplay, and I've learned how to juggle! So yeah, life accomplishments there.

Feedback is always appreciated, and I'll see you next chapter!

-Levy

Disclaimer~I own nothing in the story besides the plot~


	6. Blah

**/Authors Note/**

**Hi! This is Levy, and I'm sorry to say that I probably won't continue this story. Because I seriously did stop at the most recent chapter. I don't really know what else to add to the story itself. **  
**So basically it's on a indefinite and possibly permanent Hiatus. **

**Sorry guys!**


End file.
